This invention relates to cutters or tool bits used for surgical procedures and more particularly for cutters or tool bits that include mechanism for coupling the cutters tool bit to the surgical drill and/or attachment driven by a surgical drill.
The following patent applications, contemporaneously filed with this patent application and assigned to the same assignee, relate to the subject matter of this patent application and are incorporated herein by reference. They include the patent application entitled xe2x80x9cBearings for Surgical Instrumentsxe2x80x9d filed by Eddy H. Del Rio, Jose M. Lamanna, Douglas A. Perry and Thomas D. Anspach (Attorney Docket No. N880) and the patent application entitled xe2x80x9cMiniature Clutch for High Speed Surgical Drillsxe2x80x9d filed by Eddy H. Del Rio, Douglas A. Perry, Jose M. Lamanna and Thomas D. Anspach (Attorney Docket No. N878).
The surgical drill typically accommodates sundry tool bits such as cutting burrs, saw blades, etc, (cutters) and different sizes thereof and during a surgical procedure different tool bits may be required. It is therefore necessary for the surgical drill or attachment to provide means for coupling the tool bit easily and timely with a minimum of time required to remove the incumbent tool bit and replace it with a new one.
This invention constitutes an improvement on surgical rotary cutters by incorporating a unique design at the proximate end of the shaft of the cutter so as to be capable of utilizing a clutching mechanism in the surgical drill or attachment and being characterized as simple to assemble and disassemble, requiring minimum amount of time for performing these function, while having the ability to be reliably secured in the clutch mechanism. In accordance with this invention the tool bit is inserted in the surgical drill or attachment to a point beyond where the operator feels a slight force exerted by a latching spring and slightly rotates the tool bit to its locked position. The operator, of course, has no limitations as to when the rotation of the tool bit starts when inserted into the attachment and/or drill, except at the end of the travel. The removal is merely by turning and pulling on the tool bit simultaneously in the direction for removal from the drill or attachment. We have found that the assembly and disassembly, with a minimum of experimental time or learning time to obtain the requisite skill, the procedure is almost instantaneous. The rotating mechanism of the drill and/or attachment needs to be held stationary during this procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,348 granted on Apr. 11, 1995 to William E. Anspach, Jr. and Eddy H. Del Rio, the joint inventor of the present application, and entitled xe2x80x9cSurgical Cutting Instrumentxe2x80x9d exemplifies the cutters to which this invention pertains. In this patent It will be appreciated that the proximate end of the cutter fits into jaws of a clutch that is activated mechanically by positioning the jaws radially inward to bear against the outer surface of the cutter shaft to secure it in place during the drilling procedure and the jaws are retracted to release the cutter. Obviously, in the heretofore known mechanism of the type known and that being described herein, this procedure or similar procedure for assembly and disassembly of the cutter is not only cumbersome but is also time consuming. This invention constitutes an improvement of this type of mechanism by incorporating in the end of the cutter a unique attachment design for automatically being retained by a clutching mechanism which is characterized by avoiding the typical manually operated clutching mechanism.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved cutter design for surgical drill wherein the proximal end is configured to be easily assembled and disassembled in an automatic clutch mechanism.
A feature of this invention is that the proximal end of the shaft of the cutter is milled or cut axially to define a flat portion and an adjacent shoulder, and a pair of angularly disposed grooves relative to a plane extending centrally of said flat portion and extending radially through the shaft at the shoulder within the flat portion and extending radially toward the center line of the shank and another pair of grooves axially spaced from said pair of angularly disposed grooves and each of said other grooves having a given angular dimension and a given relationship to the first pair of grooves. The back surfaces relative to the proximal end of the grooves bear a predetermined parallel relationship and one of the grooves axially spaced from the groove in the flat portion is in-line therewith and the second groove axially spaced from said groove in the flat portion is diametrically disposed with that one groove.
A cutter with a shaft having a given cut out at the proximate end to accommodate a clutch mechanism is characterized as relatively simple to fabricate, relatively inexpensive, easy to install in the clutch mechanism and to remove therefrom, is reliable to rotate with the drill motor and is rotatable in a clockwise and counterclockwise direction.
The foregoing and other features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.